


Chili(55-59)

by zyxzzt



Category: lay興 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxzzt/pseuds/zyxzzt
Kudos: 2





	Chili(55-59)

55  
据说外国人很不明白，为什么结婚不是两个人的事情，却是两个家庭的事情。同居了便同居，结婚了便结婚，成年人的决定，父母哪里敢说半句不是。

叛逆的张少爷，以及今天的霸道张总，也是这么想的。可他还是想带魅可回家，和家人见一次面。

也许正因为他们不敢说什么不是，也无法阻拦自己任何决定，他可以放心挽起魅可的手，站在家人面前宣告所属：这个在我心里住了十年的人儿，我终于要把他娶回家。

也许魅可需要更多的信心，来源除了他，还有那些来自外界的，另一个家的肯定和祝福。福气够用了，劫也就过了。

也许并没有什么特别，老是待在酒店，日常用品即用即弃，那终究不是真正的家，留不住二人生活的痕迹。家不一样，有他的家人，他的气息，他的过去。

也是时候，带魅可，这个未过门却已托付终生的爱人，走进那早已对他敞开，却羞于启齿的心扉。

56  
魅可醒来的时候还在生自己的气。身后贴着的是温热的胸膛，他一直被男人抱在怀里，直到天亮，张总也从未放开。他转过头，试探着抬起手，以拇指尝试揉开张总在梦里也皱成川字的眉头，发现效果并不明显。他低头看被窝里，二人再熟悉不过的，赤裸的身子拥抱在一起，却没有以往激烈情事后第二天醒来的酸痛以及青紫痕跡。

魅可记得了。他拒绝了张总，在临进去前一刻推开了他，连他自己都不知道为什么。只是，没来由地，不行，真的不行。

他记得张总昨晚那么温柔地亲吻爱抚着他，自己的身体也有了反应，只是在对方的顶端碰到穴口之后，他脑袋突然一阵疼痛，回忆闪现，那仅有的一次粗暴的性爱，还有孩子离开的时候，腹部以下的位置，很疼，很疼……

那时候的痛他忍下来了，休养后也大好了。他真的以为自己已经完完全全，彻底康复了，才会欣然同意和张总一起度过易感期，并且接受那个点火的吻。连陆康桥也说他已经基本准备好，只有些可忽略不计的低微风险。

可他还是跨不过去，电光火石间他用力推开了张总，他怕肉刃进入自己体内，宛如刀片，一插即见血，把他搅得肠穿肚烂。

那他便真的再也不会有孩子了。

荒唐。荒唐至极，他理智上明知不会发生的事情，可他就是害怕。怕得惊慌失措，怕得明知身边的爱人不会伤害自己分毫，还是瞬间把自己缩成一团，进入自我保护和防卫状态。

他很想放下，却无所适从。他睡去的时候还含着泪，即便是孩子走的那天，他也从未如此脆弱过：身体难受，潮热阵阵；心里也难受，深深自责。除了对不起孩子，他还对不起张总。大家都重回正轨了，是时候往前走了，他为何还在原地踏步？

他到底是怀着愧疚的，凑上去，试探地轻轻以唇瓣磨蹭张总的唇，碰到干燥起皮的地方，轻轻舔舐着湿润唇瓣。直到张总感觉到湿意和痒意，然后睁开眼，轻轻啄了他唇瓣一口：”怎么了？”

“我们能不能……先不要孩子。”魅可的声音在抖，小声得不得了。他当然清楚自己在表达什么：怀孕生子，omega的天职，甚至连那可恶的身体条件都仿佛为履行这天职量身定做，他还自带优厚的血统，而现在他要放弃这个机会。

张总像还没睡醒，埋在枕头里打了个哈欠，把他脑袋自动自觉摁进怀里闭上眼想继续睡：“可以。”

“如果……这辈子都不要呢？”魅可埋在他胸前闷闷道。他几乎是一说完就马上咬住了自己的手指——羞惭，恐惧，愧疚，所有他能想到的让他无地自容的回应，他都在脑海里过了个遍。

尽管张总的心跳声近在咫尺，依旧平稳，令人安心。

“我的宝贝儿，如果我没记错，我圣诞节许的愿只有一个。”张总揉了揉他的发丝，嘴巴因为刚睡醒懒得张开，含含糊糊道，“抑制剂都扔了吧。我戴一辈子套，或者帕拉图恋爱，你选一个。”

魅可眨了眨眼，眼眶承不住眼泪的重量，两行泪就这么滑落脸颊，手指也快要被自己咬破。他不敢抬头对上张总的目光，只是半晌之后终于放下了手，伸手用力回抱着张总，抽噎着说话：“我，我会好的，真的会好的……给我一点，一点时间……”

他哭得快要喘不过气，抽噎声把他的话切割成一张张碎片，刀刀割在张总的心上，割得鲜血淋漓。

张总怎会不记得。曾经的高岭之花，若非逼到绝境迫不得已，又怎会找上自己；即便最后找了，高傲仰起的头颅不曾低过半分。原是若即若离，可望而不可及的大明星，只有他俘获人心，绝没有他恳求什么的道理。尽管这样的他不近人情，张总倒也曾经希望，他可以长久维持这个状态——铜墙铁壁地把自己保护起来，就不会受任何伤害。

可惜，回忆太清晰，在此时却显得那么的不合时宜，如同在伤口上撒盐。铜墙铁壁他有本事拆了，拥住放下所有防备、赤裸裸的他，却没本事把他从此泡在蜜罐里，反倒让他尝到人间至苦。

“听着，没关系的。”张总舔舐着他的泪痕，果真是咸苦的，似乎和他在一起之后，他常常见人哭着。从前他可以充当魅可的保护网，可当这保护网失过效，魅可心里生怯，怯于再度毫无保留地托付，可他却再也无法回到自己一个人时那刀枪不入的状态。

他害怕受伤，可他早已失了单方面坚强的能力。野孩子被救了回家，他收起了獠牙，却被收养人狠狠咬了一口；他想逃，却忘了求生的本领。

这是不可饶恕的罪，张总知错了，他在寻找一切可能赎罪的机会。

“哪怕日后有什么后果，都是我伤害你的代价，我无条件接受，只要……你开心。”

张总只差掰开淌血的伤口，把真心掏出来让魅可看看，这里只住着一个人，所有喜怒哀乐的神经牵引在此人身上，一举一动皆牵动命脉。

“那好，罚你这辈子只爱我一个。”魅可抚上他的胸口，破涕为笑，在胸肌上轻轻画着圈圈，然后在那圈起来的地带狠狠咬上一口，猝不及防令张总闷哼一声，留下了深紫色的牙印，“记号为证。”

“我还要让全家，这辈子只认你一个媳妇儿。”张总故意疼得夸张地呲牙咧嘴，还是不忘抬起他的手，在光溜溜的无名指上印上一吻。

“嗯？什么意思？”

“你哪天有空。我带你回家。”张总收紧他的怀抱，生怕怀里的爱人长翅膀飞了去，“看看外婆，爸妈。”

“还有，过去的我。”

57  
这件事真正发生已经是大半个月后。

张妈妈和张老爹是觉得对儿子有所亏欠的，所以看着儿子带着裹得严严实实的伴侣回来，并且已经打算结婚，自己这边不过走个过场，也没有立场说些什么——他愿意回来，已经很不错了。

特别是看未来媳妇儿摘下口罩和帽子之后，那模样叫一个惊为天人。男性omega本就罕有，模样端正甚至还保存着适当男性魅力的更少之又少，魅可身形匀称而不孱弱，站在一起竟不输儿子。二人默契地深呼吸一口气，得嘞，空气里薄荷蜜桃味纠缠一起，分也分不清，永久标记了无误，这辈子也甭想脱掉干系。

合着是以前欠下来的债，在这次一次过还清了。张妈妈是这么希望的。

当年张总出走韩国，她何尝不是日日以泪洗面。张老爹气得发抖，断了她所有能联络儿子的方式，歇斯底里地吼：“你这是慈母多败儿，录取通知书都撕了，这次他必须得从！没得商量！”

过了几天，合着是儿子电话卡里的钱也耗尽了，直到张老爹本人尝试打过去，也打不通，大家才知道慌。这次轮到张妈妈歇斯底里对人吼：“你赔我儿子！”

“你给我镇定点，这小子命硬，死不去！”张老爹自鼻孔里哼了一声，暗自掏出电话想要拜托关系找儿子，却想起来自己连他去了哪个国家都不知道。原本一直以为牵在自己手里的的线突然断了，张老爹也没辙，哪怕有多心急如焚，脸上也不能露出来，摆着一张臭脸，天天念叨他迟早会回来。

实在儿子会不会回来，他们心里也说不准。他身上是没钱没错，但凭着那聪明的脑袋瓜儿，他不至于饿死。他们怕的，不过是儿子真的在外面用自己的方法过日子，然后和这边的一切一刀两断。

堂堂张少爷，他真的做的出来。

张妈妈能信的，不过是十八年前一位算命先生交给他们的命盘。“这孩子，和家里的缘分很淡，你们也看开点，他独立，最亲的是家里年老的长辈，还有，命中的一位贵人。”算命先生看着命盘公式化地念着，不知怎的念到“贵人”二字，忽然噎住了几秒，再看看这位张家少爷的时辰八字，嘴成了“O”字型。

“怎么了？继续说。”张妈妈很紧张，以为是有什么不可解的大劫。算命先生回过神来，合起嘴巴笑着摇了摇头，叹道：“天机不可泄露。你只需知道，他命里有贵人。儿子与你们缘淡，但与伴侣成家后，将有所好转。”

“不过，说实在啊，这样硬的命格，我还是第一次见呢。”算命先生絮絮叨叨着收起了命盘，张妈妈还想问什么，被他转身一摆手阻止，“放心，他的福气在后头，若是再说多了，老夫要折寿咯。”

张老爹不信这些，听了只当耳边风，家里有钱，倒不至于怪老婆乱花钱，只道弄这些玄乎的不靠谱。张妈妈可信得十足，且觉得先生的话在张少爷成长途中一一验证。儿子从小叛逆，爹娘都不太亲，唯独亲的是外婆，绕在老人身边要糖吃，上学之前要亲她一口，放学回来第一个也找她。外婆也乐，疼这个孙子疼得不行，张少爷在外面如何酷拽，回到她身边，还是那个眼巴巴跟外婆撒娇要糖的孩子。

之后长大了，张小屁孩开始学会离家出走了。无论走到哪个国家，都不忘给外婆带小礼物。

“喏，外婆，这糖可好吃了。”  
“这是我上午去饼店拿的，赶下午的飞机回来，希望还新鲜着。”  
“我让当地街头艺人给你画了一幅画，给你看，像不像？”

外婆每次被他逗得眉开眼笑，可劲儿地夸乖孙子，张妈妈和张老爹倒没有这个福分，站在房门口听着里头的动静，欣慰儿子回来之余，心也莫名酸着。

任凭他们怎么盼，也不会有同等待遇的。无尾风筝仅牵着的一条线，原是握在外婆手中，令他无论游历多远，也不至于忘了回家的路。

“说吧，这次又因为什么事情，把我孙子给气走了？”张少爷失踪了快大半个月，消息多不灵光也该知道发生什么事了。老太太拄着拐杖出来，一屁股坐在沙发上，瞟一下张妈妈，又瞪一下张老爹，愣是让两个人到中年的都吓得打了个哆嗦，因心中有愧。张老爹只觉尴尬，本不觉得自己有什么错，一拍大腿站起来就认了：“咱妈，您说他有没有出息。公司迟早是他的，学什么杂七杂八的音乐，录取通知书我已经撕了，金融管理的学位倒有一个，他爱要不要！”

老太太气得嘴唇发抖，继而拐杖用力撑地，身子很快起来，挺拔一站，吓得张老爹也忌惮三分。她眯着眼，缓慢地重复着张老爹的话：“你……说什么，撕了录取通知书？是音乐学院的录取通知书？”

“那，那当然……”张老爹脸上挂不住，又不甘心，只有假意苦口婆心，烦躁挠了挠短硬的发丝，“那对他根本没用处，浪费时间耽误前途，撕了省他惦记。”

“音乐是我孙子的命，孙子是我的命，看来你们两个，是要取我的命。”老太太双眼圆瞪，拐杖也扔了，行动不便也不在意，誓要出门找孙子，硬是张妈妈把她拉了回来，低眉顺眼劝着：“妈，连我都不知道他在哪儿，他惦记你，会回家的。”

“每次都靠着他惦记我回家，你们可是他亲爹妈，说这话羞不羞？”哪怕是亲生女儿，老太太也不留情面，她哀叹一声，沙哑着嗓音狠狠训道。

“十八年了，你都不知道他想要的是什么，他唱歌多好听。”老太太说话几乎是带着哭腔的，让张妈妈也连着一块心疼。就在二人拉扯期间，大门忽然打开，瘦了一大圈的张少爷带着满身风雪回来，张妈妈看到他裹着一件廉价的陌生羽绒。

他什么也没说，只是上前一步紧紧拥抱外婆。屋内的声音和外面只隔了一道门，合着他什么都听见了，眼眶极红，只是倔强地用力眨眼，挤出一个笑，在外婆脸上用力亲了一口：

“我不唱歌了，我要读书，然后赚很多很多的钱，给你买东西吃。”

外婆急了，还想说什么，他揉揉她银白的发丝，将瘦小的身子搂在怀里，闭眼说：“这是我自己的决定，我自愿的。”

听到这句话，全家真正开心的只有张老爹。外婆和张妈妈笑不出来，看着张少爷那流浪过后略显落魄的身形缓缓移动上楼回房，她们知道仿佛有什么缺失了。

他杀了一半的自己，来成就这个家的愿望。同时她们也当然不会知道，这另一半的他，在另一个人身上重生了。

58  
对爹妈只是简单的问候，张总拉着魅可的手直奔外婆的房间，不见人，透过窗口往下看，一颗银色的脑袋在花丛中闪了闪。张总会意笑了笑，牵着魅可就往楼下赶：

“走，外婆在花园里。”

张总家花园颇大，可还是不影响他拉着魅可穿过九曲十八弯，来到了正在浇花的外婆身后。张总轻轻唤了一声：“外婆。”

“嗯？”老太太转过头来，孙儿那声音早已足够让她激动不已，她揉了揉眼，确认自己没看错，浑浊的眼瞬间聚焦，把所有的星星都聚在了一起。她小碎步上前，投入孙儿早已张开的怀抱：“哎哟……这么久才回来看我一次，没良心的臭小子。”

张总摸了摸她的脊背。确实，每一次回去，都比上次单薄了一些。但没关系，人在就好。

“这不，给您带回来孙媳妇看看。”张总伸手搂过身边的魅可，魅可紧张咬了咬唇，往前来了个九十度鞠躬：“外婆好，我是魅可。”

“哦……魅可啊。这孩子长得真水灵。”魅可恭恭敬敬行了个大礼，把外婆也逗乐了，忍不住伸手捏了把他白白嫩嫩的脸蛋，歪过头眼睛骨碌碌一转，“我怎么觉得你，特别面熟呢？”忽然又想起什么，握住魅可的手特别郑重地问：“你会唱歌吗？我要我的孙媳妇会唱歌。”

虽不知老人哪里来的要求，魅可看了张总一眼，只见对方似乎刹那间愣住，回不了神，暗自决定在老人家面前把事情弄得简单些，微微一笑握紧她的手：“当然会。”

“那就好，那就好，我这孙子没去唱歌，媳妇唱，总比没有好。”外婆叹了口气，坐在花丛隔壁的竹椅上，牵着魅可的手，娓娓道了自己提出要求的原因。

“我孙子可厉害了，乐器好，唱歌好，可惜从十八岁那年，他没去音乐学院，就不再唱了。我知道他有悄悄哼过，我耳朵灵光着呢。”

“可那吉他，钢琴，什么乐器，都藏起来了，我不信他不喜欢，他啊，就想把东西锁起来，免得自己惦记。”

张总站在隔壁，低着头踱步，闻言也终于不耐烦了，打断了外婆的话：“我没惦记，只是不需要了。”

“不需要那你怎么不把他们扔了？”魅可横了他一眼，转过脸掩着嘴偷偷跟外婆说，“他啊，还偷偷拿我的乐器来玩，被我发现了。”

魅可在隐隐约约间，忽然意识到了什么：原来音乐于张总而言，不如他所说的可有可无，权当娱乐。他似乎是把什么藏起来了，和那些许许多多的乐器一起，藏在某个角落里封尘。若没有知情人揭开，他连魅可也不愿透露。

张总被噎得无话可说，魅可看着外婆，脑筋一转，忽然想起了什么，拉拉张总的手：“把你那吉他拿下来，我唱歌给外婆听。”张总不知怎的就不愿动了，磨磨蹭蹭说着铺了尘了不好使了，魅可硬是使出了撒娇的本领，站起来挽着他手臂蹭了蹭：“你也舍不得外婆难过吧？是不是？”

张总摸摸鼻尖，看着一老一嫩的，合起来欺负他一个，唯有瞪了魅可一眼，转身上了楼。

在张总离开的这段时间里，魅可听了个很长的故事。他从一个和蔼的老太太口中，得知从前有个姓张的小屁孩，是个运动天才，学习也很厉害，可就偏偏喜欢音乐，家里不缺钱，首先从电脑里听了音乐，后来添置了吉他、钢琴、葫芦丝……可要算真正开始学音乐，还是16岁那年，跟家里玩儿失踪，闹了一场。

“我老了，记不得了，可他唱的歌都好听。比电视上那些，唱得好听多了。”外婆美滋滋地眯起眼，“他知道爹妈不喜欢，也懒得要他们欣赏，就只躲在自己房里，或者我房里唱。”

“只不过，他都好久不唱了，有十年了。”外婆像得不到糖的小孩儿，低下头看着皱巴巴的手，扁了扁嘴。

“知道为什么吗？”魅可试探问道。

“他也不说，只是说不读音乐了……我问了他几次，也没说实话。只是有一次，他熬夜写完论文，嘴里念叨着要赚很多很多的钱，未来的媳妇在学唱歌跳舞，他要好好努力供着。我问他媳妇在哪，他倒睡过去了，醒来死口不认。”

外婆忍不住好奇，伸手在魅可发愣的眼前晃了晃：“小伙子呀，你们认识多久了？”

十年前的张少爷离家出走，他未来媳妇在学唱歌跳舞。

魅可的脑袋被巨大的信息量撞得发热，眼眶也发烫模糊起来，离远看见男人拎着吉他的高大身影，他用力眨了眨眼想把人看清楚一点。直到吉他已经送到自己面前，他深呼吸一口气强行让自己镇定下来，抱起吉他抚摸琴弦，上手一摸眼睛一转，立马嗔了张总一眼。对方装作不明所以，无辜摊了摊手。

如果藏了这么多年还那么干净，那唯一的原因，恐怕就是有人定期精心打理。它不是被放弃的，它一直鲜活，不曾凋亡。

魅可稍微调了调几个音，清了清嗓子，笑眯眯对外婆说：“外婆，咱们第一次见，我和他一起，送你一份小小礼物。”

59  
“陪着我 陪着我 在我身边  
一起看 一起看 看到永远  
傻傻的 傻傻的 许一个愿  
陪我永远  
一直不会变   
我要为你飞得更高更远  
因为你是动力 你是源泉  
你永远都是我的一切”

张妈妈站在楼上，听着好久没响起的歌声和吉他声，恍如隔世。她也曾以为，音乐只是消闲之用，殊不知也疗愈了人心，她彷徨了许多年的心在今天稍微落脚了。魅可看上去那样温柔，笑意温暖了原本冰冷的豪宅。自从张总成为了张总，忙于工作，这里比起以往更加冷清了些。他如他们所愿成为了商界精英，却也只能回馈他们如同商业公式化的沟通。

她几近丢了这个儿子。

魅可会是个好的伴侣，也许还会是个好的妈妈？张妈妈不知道，她凭着直觉，那份属于母亲的温柔，她能从魅可的眉眼里捕捉一二。

抑或是他已经成为了母亲？

张妈妈被自己的想法吓了一跳，她当然没有问，但目前来说似乎不像。

不管如何，时间在命盘上都对得上了。如果魅可能让这个家活起来，如果魅可能让张总常常回来，如果魅可能带给张总一些他们不能给予的快乐，那么上天也不至于对她太差。魅可就是上天送给她，送给张家的小小礼物，可于张总而言，意义却不仅限于此——

魅可是他的救赎。

-tbc-


End file.
